


Sick Day

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai gets sick and he calls upon his boyfriend to help him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that Gai, bc he's a healthy guy, barely gets sick and when he does he's a HUGE baby about it. So here's the second sick I've written so far. Enjoy!

Usually on a nice breezy spring morning Gai was running outside with his students or finding Kakashi and challenging him to some form of competition. However today he is in bed, with a cold. The worst cold he's ever had. His nose was running and clogged at the same time. His throat was scratchy and he was constantly hot. All he had on was a pair of boxers and a thin sheet over him yet he was still burning. He hated being sick.

The last time he got sick was when his father was alive. Gai has maintained the rules of good health, drink plenty of orange juice, eat every and all vegetables, exercise and stay away from anyone giving off symptoms of illness.

He's currently kicking himself for believing his enthusiastic student, who had sneezed and blamed the spring air. He should've trusted his instincts and called off the training and ran. Rock Lee was so upset that he sneezed that it hurt Gai's heart so they practiced.

Gai sneezed loudly again and groaned. He's dying he knows it. He tried getting up but his head was so stuffed that he got dizzy and had to sit back down. He managed to grab a cup of water last night to put by his bedside but it was empty now. He had no choice. He needed help. With the last of his strength he summoned his SOS turtle and called for the one person who can help.

______________________________

"Naruto you need to lift your arms up to block Sasuke." Kakashi yelled at his student from behind his book. Naruto grunted in response and continued to do the opposite of what his teacher told him. Sasuke planted a solid kick on Naruto's chest and launched the poor kid back several feet. As soon as Naruto stood up he started yelling at Sasuke, like it was his fault he didn't lift Naruto's arms up.

Kakashi groaned and put his book down. He stood up and walked over to the quarreling kids and ripped them apart. Sakura was busy reading a bunch of scrolls on the side to care about another ridiculous fight.

"I said arms up Naruto. Arms. Up." Kakashi put both boys down and made them get into their battle stance. Kakashi got behind Naruto and moved his arms up to cover his chest. He moved to the side and nodded to Sasuke, who redid the previous move. Instead of Naruto flying backwards he slid a little and was able to block. "See Naruto? What are we going to do from now on?"

"Arms up." Naruto grumbled his response to his teacher.

Kakashi nodded and turned to go back to his spot in the grass when he got hit in the forehead by a flying projectile. If he wasn't for the fact he was facing away from his students he would've thought they got him. It also didn’t hurt, it just surprised him, which doesn’t happen. He looked down at the thing that hit him and frowned. Gai's SOS turtle was at his feet. He bent down and picked up the cute little turtle.

"Second thought guys, I'm ending the training for today." Kakashi turned to the boys, Naruto had immediately disappeared after hearing his dismissal, screaming something about Iruka and ramen. Sakura looked at Kakashi and rolled her eyes.

"I'm meeting Ino so I'll stay." Sakura turned back to her scrolls. Sasuke turned to the posts and decided to start his kunai practice.

Kakashi nodded and body flickered to Gai's apartment. He had to see what was wrong with Gai.

________________________________

Gai faintly heard a few knocks but he was too tired to get up and answer it. He wanted to call out when he felt the familiar chakra of his rival but his throat was killing him. After a few knocks Kakashi just opened the door and walked in. Which is exactly what he was hoping for.

"Gai?" Gai can hear Kakashi check each room in the apartment before he made it to Gai's bedroom. "Gai what's wrong?" Kakashi got close to the bed.

"I'm sick." It took all of Gai's power not to cough in his rival's face.

Kakashi stood next to his bed for a few seconds before he started laughing. "I'm sorry Gai, you needed me because you are sick?"

"I don't usually get sick." Gai grumbled.

"Maa now that I recall, I don't think I've ever seen you sick." Kakashi chuckled lightly. His poor boyfriend. "Okay I get it now. Let me go and get some stuff for you I'll be right back." Kakashi placed the back of his hand on Gai's clammy forehead. Gai whined when he moved it away. His hand feels so good, nice and cool on his gross hot flesh. He can hear Kakashi laugh again and then leave. He came back with a glass of water. "Can you sit up?" Kakashi asked Gai.

Gai tried but his head was swimming. Kakashi put the glass on his side table and got behind Gai. He lifted him up slowly until he was sitting up, all of his weight rested on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi grabbed the water glass and brought it to Gai's lips. The cool water felt so good on his throat. He almost cried. Once he was finished Kakashi laid Gai back down and got another glass of water.

"I'm going to leave but I'll be back soon." Kakashi whispered and kissed Gai's forehead. Gai grunted in response. A minute later Gai was alone again. He hated being sick. He felt weak and gross. Gai decided sleeping will help pass the time until Kakashi returned. After a minute or two he felt himself drift off.

_____________________________

The Copy Nin was surprised to see Gai in such a state, he was so pale and sweaty. Kakashi is used to being sick, he works himself up from stress and always pushes himself so far that he gets ill. Gai always berates Kakashi when he finds out he's sick. It's strange to see Gai in his position.

As soon as he saw how ill Gai was he decided to do everything that Gai used to do for him back when being sick made Kakashi want to die. Now it happens so often sometimes he forgets to rest and take medicine.

Kakashi stopped off at the Hokage Tower to ask Tsunade what medicine he should get. She was just as shocked as Kakashi was when he told her the Blue Beast was sick.

"I have some good stuff right here, it fits his symptoms. Just make sure he eats first." She passed him a bottle of medicine. "It's gross but it'll make him feel better and most importantly make him sleep." Kakashi nodded and thanked her.

His next stop was the store. He had to leave the line 3 times because he thought of something else he'd think Gai needed.

Kakashi was back at his boyfriend's apartment in a half hour. He checked on Gai who was fast asleep and then started making him some soup. He took off his vest and his long sleeve shirt then opened a window. No wonder Gai was hot as hell, his apartment felt like a sauna. Kakashi woke Gai up when the food was done. He needed to move Gai out of his room so he can fix it up.

Kakashi had to lift Gai out of the bed and transport him to the couch in the living room. Gai was resigned in the idea that he was going to die from this cold so he was no help to Kakashi. Gai wasn't as heavy as Kakashi thought so it wasn't too bad.

He slid Gai a bowl of chicken miso soup. "Eat this and then I will give you some medicine." Gai made a face but did as he was told. Kakashi dropped a box of tissues next to Gai and turned on his television to a monster movie.

Once Kakashi was satisfied with the scene he left the room to strip Gai's bed and give him fresh sheets. He moved them to the washing machine. Next he grabbed the mini trash can Gai keeps by his desk and moved it next to the bed. Another box of tissues and a pitcher of water graced the side table.

The Copy Nin moved back to the living room to a half asleep Gai. The bowl was empty and there were tissues on the floor. The color in Gai's face was better, his expression, however, was not.

"Gai you aren't going to die from this, it's just some awful cold that's going around. With me here you will live, I promise." Kakashi told his grumpy boyfriend.

"It just hurts, everything hurts and I can't do anything." Gai whispered looking at the tissue box. Tears were falling from his face and into the box. Kakashi felt bad so he moved to give him a hug.

"It'll be okay." Kakashi rubbed Gai's back and softly kissed him on his head. He let Gai cry into his chest hoping that this will make him feel a little better. Gai sniffled a few times before lifting his head. Kakashi smiled and moved to get Gai his medicine. It was some gross stuff. Dark green and thick, if it wasn't for Kakashi's mask covering part of the smell, he probably would've gagged. He poured the medicine in the dosage cup and brought it to Gai.

Gai took one look at it and groaned. He took the medicine like a shot of alcohol. He winced once it was down. "Gross." Gai croaked. Kakashi let out another laugh.

"Tsunade said it'll help you sleep, which you need to get better." Kakashi helped Gai up and back into his room.

"I know you need sleep, I tell you that when you get sick." Gai grumbled.

"Then take your own advice dummy, you will be okay by this time tomorrow." Kakashi moved Gai into a reclining position and pulled the thinnest sheet he could find over Gai's now shivering body.

Gai rolled his eyes but let Kakashi handle him. His boyfriend is right. Sleep the pain away. Gai can only imagine that this is how Kakashi feels every time he gets sick. He has a new sense of hatred for the way his boyfriend treats himself when he's ill. Once he gets his energy back he will make sure Kakashi takes better care of himself.

The Copy Nin tucked Gai in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning off the light and leaving the room. He can hear Gai start snoring a few minutes later. He smiled and cleaned up the tissues, soup and blankets. Once he finished he sat down on the now clean couch and watched some weird monster movie that was left on, listening for any strange noises coming from Gai's room.

_________________________________

"Kakashi." Gai shifted closer to Kakashi's sleeping body and poked his shoulder. "Kakashi, wake up." A few grumbles and Kakashi cracked his eyes open. "Hello, my love." Gai smiled at Kakashi who blinked and then jolted up. Pissed off that he had fallen asleep he moved to feel Gai's forehead. It wasn't hot and sweaty anymore. Gai chuckled and grabbed Kakashi's hand, kissing the palm. "I'm all better, you were right. I mean my nose is still a little stuffy and my throat hurts still but I have my youthful energy back!"

Kakashi laughed, happy that his boyfriend wasn't crying. "I told you." He stood up and cracked his back. He looked over at Gai who was back in his frowning mode. "What's wrong?"

"Is this cold contagious?" Gai asked, concerned for Kakashi's health now.

"Nah, Tsunade said once you get this strain you can't get it again." Kakashi moved to make breakfast.

Gai stood in disbelief. His rival had this cold already? He suffered by himself?  
"Kakashi! You already had this cold?"

"Maa, Gai it's no big deal. I get sick so much I keep a bottle of Tsunade's gross medicine next to my bed." Kakashi passed Gai a plate of food and sat down. Gai mumbled and pushed the food around. Clearly not happy with Kakashi's answer. Kakashi sighed and looked at Gai. He grabbed his boyfriend's face, "I am always fine Gai. Knowing that you are always there if I need you makes me feel better, sick or not. I have no problem helping you when you get sick. Even if it's once in a blue moon or everyday." Kakashi smiled genuinely at his now blushing boyfriend.

Gai pursed his lips and Kakashi kissed them. The opening was there so he took it. Gai's smile came back when they separated. Kakashi made a mental note to take better care of himself.

Their breakfast was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Gai got up to answer it. The loud laughter that erupted from Gai signaled it was time for Kakashi to leave and Team Gai to step in. He left the usual way, out the window. When he landed on the next roof over he let out the sneeze he was holding in.

Gai can't know he got Kakashi sick or the man would never let himself live it down.


End file.
